


A little bit of something

by protozoon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protozoon/pseuds/protozoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds herself at a German university, struggling with oversleeping and strange things happening that she doesn't quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The girl in the bus

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing fanfic for a veeeeeeery long time. Also, I'm not a native speaker and a short story writer - I'm not sure if I'm talented for longer stories at all and I'm not sure if I'm talented to write in English. However. I hope you like it and stick with me for a lot more chapters to come. =)

„For fucks sake!“ Laura jumped out of bed. Once more, she had overslept. Just like, basically, every day during the past weeks. Usually she wasn't like this, but the past few weeks, she had been tired and exhausted and everything. Maybe moving to Germany for her long distance boyfriend wasn't such a good idea after all. But his arguments had been overwhelmingly strong. „I can't study politics, as in: German politics, everywhere in the world, but it doesn't really matter where in the world you study philosophy. And the uni has a really good reputation.“ After a few fights, Laura agreed and moved from Canada to Germany. She didn't even know how she made her dad agree to this, but right now, she felt good because he was far away and couldn't try to protect her like a toddler anymore. Which might be the only reason why she stayed even after she discovered that her boyfriend had cheated on her since forever and even after she broke up with him. She didn't feel too bad about the break up anyway. Of course she was hurt for being cheated on, but...she didn't really care with all of her heart for the end of the relationship. But Laura was way too positive to even think about it. 

As fast as she could, she got dressed, rushed trough the bathroom and drank a mug of cocoa – because, honestly, she wouldn't go anywhere without that in her stomach, even though she was late as hell. Her new friends would laugh at her again for being so late, but anyway. The second she finished her cocoa, she rushed out of the door, not even looking at the clock for the exact minute – there was a bus heading to the uni every ten minutes, why even care for the exact time? 

She already saw the bus from across the street and without even looking properly, she ran across the street and tried to catch it. Which she did, jumping into the bus as the busdriver pressed the close button and almost falling to the ground as he started to drive. Almost as in, suddenly, there were two hands, catching her from falling. „Damnit“, she heard a feminine husky voice mumble as she turned around to thank the person who catched her. She looked into the most beautiful dark brown eyes she'd ever seen in her life. The brunette girl was a bit taller than her, which might have been the reason why she didn't fall as she catched her. And her way to dress....Leather pants and a shirt that showed a lot of skin. And even that was an understatement. „Pass besser auf.“, she said. Laura did learn German for uni of course since most of the lectures were in German – and sometimes even held with a strooooong dialect that she couldn't really get used to yet – but she shook her head, because she was too shy to speak this language yet and said:“Sorry, what did you say?“ The other girl smiled and said:“Never mind, sweetheart.“ And there they were. Standing in a bus, getting stared at by some kids and a strange old woman, looking at each other and it felt like...something, something had happened, but Laura didn't really know what it was. „I'm Laura“, she said. The girl laughed in a sarcastic way. „I know...“ „How do you...Oh, geez! Is there anyone in that really small uni in this not-so-small-but-yet-too-small-town who hasn't heard of me yet?“ The brunette laughed even harder. „I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think so, cupcake.“  
Laura had gained some kind of fame she didn't even want at uni ever since she had pushed her ex boyfriend into the bar at a uni party when he tried to talk to her and wanted her to meet his not-so-new girlfriend. „I'm Carmilla.“, the other girl said. „Well...then hi, Carmilla.“  
Laura felt insecure and way too good next to Carmilla at the same time.“ As soon as the bus had made it's way up the hill at uni, she jumped out and headed towards the uni building. As in, she almost ran followed buy a pair of dark brown eyes, glowing in a sarcastic and yet a bit confused way. 

„Oh god!“, Laura screamed as soon as she found LaF, a biology student that she had run into the very first day at uni. „Thanks for the new title, but I'm pretty sure I don't have that much power...yet.“ Laura laughed in a bubbly and a bit confused messed way. „Sorry.“ „It's alright“, they said. The two got joined by LaF's girlfriend Perry, a chemistry student and Danny, a giant sporty redhead, minutes later. „Soooooo...“ Laura chuckled. She knew that Danny was going to ask if she had overslept again. „I don't know what's up with me lately. I just keep oversleeping and I can't stop it.“ The friends started to laugh. That moment, Laura felt happy. She was lucky that she had found friends that fast. Friends who accepted her the way she way. A bit bubbly, a bit awkward...herself. As she was. And she felt the need to tell them right now. „You are the best people in the world, honestly. Moving here and all this...I really am still struggling a bit. I mean...My German is getting better, I'm getting used to the uni, everything, but...It wouldn't be the same without you. You're my new family.“ Her friends looked at her and smiled. „Laura, we love you.“, LaF said and the others nodded. Breaking the silence, Danny shouted: „Oh, no, we're running late for our lectures.“ The others looked at her watch and realized that she was right. And so they parted, promising that they'd  
meet later this evening at Laura's to watch a film or something. Halfway to the lecture, Carmilla crossed her mind and she started to smile even more. Without even knowing, why. Mildly confused, she stopped in the middle of the hallway and made a huge jerk run into her. „Sorry“, she whispered, but he didn't even notice her.  
„Carmilla“, she whispered this oh-so-unusual-but-wonderful-name and she almost jumped out of her skin when a very familiar voice answered: „Hi!“ Laura turned around to see the girl this name belonged to. „Where...Why...What...?“, she stuttered. „You called me.“, Carmilla said. „Well...yeah...I mean...no...I mean...kind of. But I didn't see you coming.“ Carmilla chuckled. „Yeah, because I was BEHIND you, cupcake.“ „Alright...I need to...I need to go...See you.“ Carmilla nodded. „See ya.“  
The lectures passed. Slowly. But they did. And all that Laura could think of, the whole time, was the brunette with her sarcasm and leather pants and ugh...what happened? She had something about her. Mysterious. Dangerous. And at the same time, Laura felt a warmth she had never felt before, even though she had only met this girl this morning. And she knew nothing about her, except from her name.


	2. An evening with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets some time with her friends and finally tells them about what happened in the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but I really wanted to give Laura some time with her friends as I feel that there is a story to tell as well and I don't want to leave that out. The next one will be longer, I promise. =)

In the evening, Perry, LaF and Danny showed up at Laura's apartment as they had promised. They loved it there because it was small and cozy and all in all just very much Laura. „Guys....“, she mumbled, a bit nervous. Why was she even nervous? Was there a reason to be nervous? „What's up little one?“, Danny asked. „I met someone today...“, Laura started. LaF smiled. „Who is she?“ Laura froze. „How do you...? Why....? What?“ The friends laughed. „God, Laura, we might be a bit odd all in all, but we have eyes! And we've seen the way you look at girls passing by and how you don't really seem to even notice boys.“, LaF grinned. Their girlfriend looked at her lovingly and added. „And you know...we do have a gaydar and when we saw you, it almost exploded.“ Laura stared at them in unbelieve. „And why didn't you tell me before?“ LaF slowly shook their head: „Why should we? It's your business and we didn't want to push you. Also, we knew that it wouldn't be such a big deal to you.“   
Suddenly, Danny bursted into laughter: „So, we just figured out that there isn't even one straight person in this room? Out of the 2000 new students at uni, we met. Now, that's what I call fate and you can't proof me otherwise.“, with a look in Perry's direction who seemed to doubt the last thing since she wasn't really willing to accept anything supernatural. Maybe that was the scientist in her. Chemists were a bit fixated then and now.  
They sat down with a beer and waited for Laura to tell them how she met the girl. Somehow, she forgot to mention her name, until the very end. As soon as she said „Carmilla“ her friends froze and real concern showed up in Danny's face. „Laura...She has kind of a reputation as well already....She's strange...I don't know...“  
„Ah, come on, she won't eat me. What did you hear about her?“  
„Well...she kind of never shows up at uni. She's always late.“, Danny answered.  
„That makes her lazy as a sloth, but not strange yet.“, Laura said. The friends nodded, „We know...but no one really seems to know anything about her. She has this air of mystery and...duh...I just want to protect you, Laura.“, Danny admitted. „Thanks, but I need no protection. Overprotection is the reason I didn't go back to Canada, remember?“   
„We know“, Perry said, „but sometimes, we just can't...you're so...innocent.“  
„I'm not half as innocent as you think I am.“, Laura laughed. „Really? You think so?“, LaF grinned. „Yeah!!“ „Okay. Let's see.“, they said, standing up and getting a bottle of vodka out of Laura's fridge and mugs out of her cupboard. „We'll play 'Never have I ever'.“ The friends agreed. „That's not going to end good for me.“, Laura mumbled, agreeing.  
„Alright...you go first, Danny.“, Perry insisted. „Ummmm...Never have I everrrrrr...had sex and used any kind of sex toy.“ Turning red, all of the friends took a sip, LaF and Perry looking at each other with an intimate smile. „LaF, your turn“, Danny interrupted them. „Okay, let's see...Never have I ever...been walked in on by a family member while having sex – either with someone else or masturbating.“ All of them nodded, slightly ashamed. Laura coughed. „Honestly though. Who on earth hasn't? You know...it happens...most of the times only once and after that, parents start to knock before coming in, but...yeah...it happens.“ LaF almost died, laughing: „You're right, that was a bad one. So, it's your turn.“ Laura grinned. „Never have I ever watched porn.“ - „Oh come on, that ain't better than mine“, LaF said, taking a sip. Perry stared at them: „Wait, you did that without me?! When was that?!“ LaF chuckled. „Calm down, Perr. I...uh...needed inspiration...for....uh....science.“ Danny shook her head: „Oh, please, no details!“  
„So, right now, there's nothing that makes you really less innocent. Sure, you used sex toys, have been walked in on and you watched porn. But these are all things that would make anybody drunk in a game of Never have I ever. We need to find your secrets.“, LaF stated. Laura laughed: „Try it then.“  
„I have a good one!“, Perry said, „Never have I ever...had sex that included any kind of spanking.“ Laura turned red as a tomato and stared at her mug as if it was some kind of interesting masterpiece. „Duh...Ja...well...You know...Things happen.“, she said and took as sip.   
„Okay, okay, I see. You really aren't that innocent.“, LaF admitted. Danny smiled and said: „Anybody in for a verrrrrrrry gay movie?“ - „What are you thinking of?“, Perry asked. „Um...something like...I don't know...I'd be in for something romantic, so 'Imagine you and me' maybe?“ The friends agreed and they spent the rest of the evening watching movies.  
When they left, LaF said: „Laur...sorry that we worried about the whole Carmilla-thing. Maybe, her reputation is far from the truth...And we really don't have to protect you, we know that. Sleep well! And don't oversleep!“ Laura nodded. „I'm trying!“  
She hadn't thought of the mysterious brunette but now, that her friends had left, the woman crossed her mind again. And she hoped to meet her sometime soon.


	3. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura meets Carmilla unexpectedly at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read through since I wanted to post something new right as the new years starts. Sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope there aren't too many! Happy new year!

Days passed without a sight of Carmilla, anywhere. It seemed like she had disappeared – not to be seen within 10000 of students heading to the uni every morning was easy, on the other hand. Laura sighed. She just...really wanted to get to know her better and that needed seeing her to have the chance to talk to her.   
„Laur,“, LaF interrupted the rambling in her mind, „do you think we have a chance of you talking to us?“ The friends laughed and Laura smiled, a little bit at least. „Sorry, I didn't mean to be so quiet. It's not a characteristic of mine, usually.“ - „We know, little one.“, Danny smirked.   
Perry put a bunch of tickets on the table. „Anybody in for the uni party tonight?“ LaF smiled at their girlfriend: „It's not like you're leaving us any chance to decline, Perr, since you already organized tickets.“ Perry turned a bit red and stuttered: „I'm just in the organization team...“ LaF took her hand and gave her a short kiss: „I was joking. But you're adorable when you're embarrassed.“  
Laura took one of the tickets. Normally she would've declined since she had a bunch of things to do for uni and learning German and all that stuff, but since Perry was part of the whole happening, she didn't want to leave her alone. „Let's see. Pyjamarama. Wait...Does that mean I have to show up in my pj's?“ Danny laughed: „Read properly, sweetie.“ - „Oh, right, only if we want free shots. So...um...anyone in for wearing pyjamas anyway? Just for fun? It's just gonna be like a sleepover with...well...a lot of strangers, but anyway! We have each other.“   
The friends looked at each other and bursted into laughter. „Laura Hollis, you bubbly little weirdo!“, Danny said. „Come ooooon! It's going to be fun!“ Perry smiled: „I have to wear them anyway. You know, as part of the organization team, I can't show up without fitting the motto.“ - „Doesn't that go against your instincts of order and tidiness?“, LaF teased their girlfriend in a loving way. „Damn you, LaFontaine.“, Perry grinned. They both knew that LaF kind of made a point there, but Perry had no other choice anyway.   
„So, we all agree on doing it?“, Laura interrupted them. The friends agreed.

Later that night, Laura headed towards uni again. She wore her pyjamas, a plaid trouser and a shirt with two cuddling ice bears on it. Of course, people in the bus stared at her as if she was some kind of crazy. But actually, Laura never really cared, what people thought. She only noticed and started to ramble, from times to times, but she wasn't actually somebody who cared much. Music sounded out loudly from the uni building and even right from the bus stop, Laura could see the three red heads standing outside in their pyjamas, probably waiting for her. „Hey“, she said. „What took you so long to get here? Choosing your outfit probably was not the reason?“, LaF grinned. Laura laughed. „Sorry. My dad skyped me and it took me a bit to make him realize that I gotta go.“ „It's alright.“, Perry said and smiled. „Let's go inside!“  
The four entered the assembly hall, where the party took place. They headed towards the bar – that was completely new due to Laura's attack on her ex – and the barkeeper grinned at her. „Don't you dare to destroy this again.“ Laura blushed. „I'm sorry, but it completely was not my fault, obviously. He totally provoked me.“ Her friends laughed at her and ordered beer. They grabbed their bottles and headed a bit closer to the source of the music. It was a very slow song, ordered by some weirdo-couple who wanted to show off their love. LaF grabbed Perry's hand. „Come on, we'll dance.“ Perry shook her head. „No, I gotta keep control, I gotta work, I gotta....“, as she got interrupted by LaF who kissed her gently and murmured: „Relax...the party won't crash only because you're dancing with me for one song.“ Perry nodded slowly, trying to calm down...“Let's go“, she whispered and the couple started to dance. „That's sooooo cute.“, Laura blurted as she watched them. Danny laughed. „Come on, let's go back to the bar. At least until someone asks us to dance.“ Laura agreed.   
Time passed and she really enjoyed the time she spend at the party. Most of the time she sat around with Danny and chatted about random things. The past, the presence, the future. Anything that crossed their mind really. And both got more and more drunk since being spot on at the bar kind of had the effect of ordering one beer after another. Then and now, the two got joined by LaF and Perry but that happened rarely and suddenly, they seemed to have disappeared. Danny laughed. „I guess, if we started to search we'd find them in some lab LaF already has the keys to making out.“ Laura nodded: „No search needed. They'll be alright.“ 

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes in her back. Basically, she felt it burning. There was...something...someone... She turned around to see Carmilla standing across the hallway, alone and in her breathtaking leatherpants. Laura was quite sure, that she didn't sleep in them. Did she? Carmilla didn't react to her staring back, actually. Danny gave her a soft pat. „Go on, I'll be alright. You've been searching for her, use your chance.“ Laura felt nervous and her hands got sweaty as she started going over to where Carmilla stood.  
„Hey.“, she stuttered.   
Carmilla looked at her with her dark brown eyes, facing her and answered: „Hey, cupcake.“  
Laura didn't really know what to say. She had been longing to see her for days, but now as she stood face to face with her...with her crush...she didn't really manage to gather her thoughts.   
The brunette grinned as she realized what was going on: „Are you going to actually say something some time soon or are you just going to stare at me for hours. I'm alright with anything, I'm just confused.“ Laura gasped. „I was just about to say something, but you're just standing there and anyway, how can staring into my back be so noticeable?“ Carmilla blushed. „Don't be too proud of it.“, she said, trying to gain her coolness back as she felt kind of caught.   
„I...I was kind of wondering if...you...well wanted to go and have a coffee with me, or something...someday?“, Laura tried to form her thoughts into a question, „I've been trying to find you for days but you seemed kind of disappeared. Where were you?“  
Carmilla looked into her eyes, darkness swirling through her atmosphere. „I have my secrets.“, she whispered hoarsely and cleared her throat. „As for the coffee-thing though...I don't do coffee.“ - „What do you do then?“, Laura asked. „Women“, the brunette said. Laura turned bright red as a tomato. „Uh...yes...right...ummmmm...so...as for drinking? You now...drinky drinks drinks?“ Carmilla started to laugh – seeing Laura losing her concept completely was incredibly funny for her, obviously. „I couldn't resist. You kind of begged for this kind of reaction.“  
„Did I?“, Laura said in a stubborn way.   
Carmilla nodded. „Also, drinky drinks drinks? What kind of a description is that? Are you in for a beer? Or how about...I don't know, a cocktail?“  
„A cocktail? You don't really seem to be that kind of person?“  
„See? I have my secrets.“ Laura laughed at that. „So....um...soon? How about giving me your number and we'll figure it out?“, pulling out her phone.  
„Alright“, Carmilla agreed, typing her number in and handing it back to her.   
Laura stared at her, surprised by her fast agreement. „Alright...“, she echoed. „I'll...uh...I have to go back to my friends.“, she added as she noticed that Danny was desperately trying to get rid of some kind of jerk. „Yeah“, Carmilla said. „See you then.“


	4. Is it a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for a few days...well...almost a month! I'm going through a very rough breakup and writing fluffy things when you're heartbroken is not exactly easy. However, I'm back and planning on posting more regularly. 
> 
> Also, I figured to give you the link to my regular tumblr (I'm taking prompts! I need distraction!): http://heroinbetween.tumblr.com/  
> As well as my tumblr that I use for any other writing art work that I do: http://poetonthewaytowonderland.tumblr.com/

Laura (03:50 am): Umm...so...hi, this is Laura. I couldn't wait to text you, so...I'm home and I'm texting you and I hope that I'm not waking you up or anything like that because that wouldn't be cool and...yeah...anyway, forget it. I just wondered...when would you want to meet...for a cocktail or whatever we're going to drink?  
Carmilla (03:55 am): Hi cupcake. Well, I don't know... Since you went to the party, you're probably not sober enough tomorrow to drink again. Not healthy. ;) But how about Saturday?  
Laura (03:57 am): Saturday sounds great! I love Saturdays! I mean...yeah...sure. =) =) =) =)  
Carmilla (04:05 am): Duh, sweetie, I figured without that many smileys that you're looking forward to seeing me.;) So, at 7 pm? Meet me at the Münster?  
Laura (04:07 am): Cool! So...One last question....is this a date? Or what is this?   
Carmilla (04:15 am): It is whatever you want it to be.  
Laura (04:16 am): Um...cool... :) :) :) :) :)

 

The next morning, the friends sat in the uni that still smelled like alcohol, sweat, vomit and one-night stands or - in short version: A good party.  
„Honey, put that away!“, Perry almost yelled. LaF shrugged. „It's only a picture of the dissection of a snail...It's not like I'm actually shoving a dissected snail into your face, because, honestly, these bastards smell!“  
„Yeah, I know, but I really don't want to see the inner organs of a snail in detail!“  
„Okay, okay, I'll put it away...“, LaF gave in and put their smartphone into their pocket.  
Danny and Laura laughed. „You're too cute, really.“, Danny said.   
Perry turned to Laura: „Sooooo...we heard that you had a little chat with Carmilla last night.“ Laura stared at Danny: „When the hell did you tell her about that?“ Danny laughed. „Well, obviously when you didn't listen.“  
„Whatever, tell me more.“, LaF said, excited again.  
Laura smiled. „Well...she gave me her number...“ „Your what?“, Perry interrupted. „My number“ - „well, yeah, I heard that, I'm not deaf, but I couldn't imagine that she owned a smartphone!“ The friends started laughing and LaF grinned at their girlfriend. „Lola Perry, since when are you such a mean badass?“ „I'm not“, Perry pouted, „It's just...I couldn't imagine.“  
„Anyway...tell us more“, Danny said, raising her eyebrows.  
„Well, I was until I got interrupted by badass-Perry, which should totally be a thing because I didn't know she had it in her. Whatever, I texted her when I got home and we're going to go to a bar on Saturday.“  
„So...Is this a date?“, LaF asked, knowing, that this was the most important question at all.  
„I...I don't know....Yes...Maybe...Kind of...Actually, I asked her the same question and she told me, that it was whatever I wanted it to be.“, Laura said with an insecure look on her face.  
„Aaaaaand?“, Danny tried to find out.  
„I panicked and wrote 'cool' back.“  
„You didn't!“, LaF almost shouted.  
„Girl, that was YOUR chance to get the girl right away!“, Perry said in an accusing tone.  
Laura buried her face in her hands. „I know...I know...And I really want it to be a date, don't get me wrong! I just...I never did this before.“  
„Dates?“, her friends asked in confusion.  
„Yeah.“, Laura nodded.  
„But you have an ex-boyfriend? How come you never had dates?“, Danny said, still very confused.  
Laura sighed and started to explain: „Well...as you know, we had a long distance relationship. So, of course we had dates, but not those where you get to know each other and stare into your partner's eyes, trying to find everything out about them and try to find out if you'd be a good couple. We only had those dates where you already have the couple-comfort.“  
Her friends started to laugh because of that formulation, but as Laura started to pout, they pulled her into a giant family-like-friends-hug.   
„So...we're going to spend the evening before your date with Carmilla teaching you about dates, right?“, Perry said concerned.   
Laura nodded. „That would be cool...“  
As they parted, heading to their lectures, Laura sent a quick message to Carmilla.  
Laura (08:07 am): I'm sorry for last night. I....I'm sorry. I want it to be a date.  
Carmilla (08:20 am): Good to know creampuff – that way I already know what to wear. There's a dress code for a first date. 

Reading this, Laura almost panicked again, confused since she didn't understand what Carmilla meant. She'd have to ask her friends.


End file.
